Naruto Uchiha
by L3onidas
Summary: In canon he was Naruto Uzumaki. The dobe and deadlast, he was an idiot who couldn't do anything right. In here he is Naruto Uchiha, genius of the Uchiha. He is a man who is destined to become the strongest shinobi since the Rikudou Sennin. He will rebuild his ancestor's city. AU strong/smart/Sharingan Naruto.
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Edit: I have edited this by putting in some more details.

**The Uchiha district**

* * *

"Are you coming or not." A gruff voice broke the deathly silence. The speaker's a black cloak billowed in the cool, evening breeze, but not so much that it revealed anything beneath. A swirling orange mask sat on his face, almost amplifying the slight panting.

"No, I have other business to do. I will join when the time is right," a monotone voice answered back. He wore simple ANBU-style clothing, A salamander mask obscured his onyx eyes, and extra-long sleeves hid his quick hands as he walked down the small village's road.

"Hn," was all his companion replied before disappearing in a vortex.

Bodies were littering the streets. Blood was rushing like a small river, the walls were painted red. Heads were rolling around-it looked every bit like a massacre.

**Hokages office**

* * *

The sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was anxious; it was earlier that day he had ordered his most loyal ANBU Naruto Uchiha to slaughter his entire clan to protect Konoha, He just hoped the price to pay was not too high. A 6th sense, an ability all veteran shinobi developed over time, was the only thing which alerted him to a second presence in the room. That was the stealth of the genius Naruto Uchiha.

In front of him stood the man in his thoughts, graduating at top of his class at age 7. The only thing holding him back from graduating earlier was the law the 4th hokage made, "no student may graduate earlier than the age of 7, not even in wartime". He probably made the law after seeing what an emotionally wreck Kakashi were. He had seen things no kid should ever see at his age.

He mastered the sharingan at 8 to a level most never reached, became chunnin at age 10, a soft laugh came when he thought of that exam.

The final rounds in the exam were team matches.

Naruto's team were two men down while the four others didn't have a scratch on them.

The opposing teams were the students of Killer Bee Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and guardian of Kumo.

An Iwa team compromising of Deidara apprentice of Ōnoki the sandaime tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi the tsuchikages granddaughter and wielder of the Kekkai Genkai Lava Release. And Akatsuchi her surrogate brother and a very skilled use of Iwas golem hiden jutsu.

From Takigakure was Fuu the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. Kazu the guardian of Takigakure and wielder of the earth grudge fear, and a random gennin meant for cannon fodder.

Even with all odds against him he managed to prevail. He ended up winning the tournament singlehandedly.

He enrolled in ANBU half a year later, and at age 13 he became captain something no other person have ever managed to do. The only other two persons to have a record almost as impressive as Naruto's were Hatake Sakumo and his son Hatake Kakashi. Naruto truly lived up to the name of a genius, something many others never did. They usually died young either because of arrogance or because they were targeted by other nations.

"Did you complete your mission Naruto-Kun?" he said in a voice which seemed very foreign from the normal kind kage.

"Yes only my Mother and Brother lives, Uzumaki- sans papers has been signed she is now an Uchiha, now I would like to receive my payment" the ever monotone voice of Naruto replied.

The hokage made a small wave with his hand, and three scrolls appeared, each with a different kanji, one had the kanji for Raijin, the second had two kanjis one for sword and the other for shield, and a third scroll with the kanji for nidaime hokage.

"Where will you be going? You know I will be forced to write you up as an S-ranked Missing Nin" the hokage asked.

"I will have a meeting with a student of yours to cure my disease and get my eyes transplanted".

The Hokages eyes widened momentarily put was quickly brought back into its unemotionally state, and answered "I see"

A small wind flew into the room, scattering the papers forcing the hokage to look down for a second to bring them back to its place. When he looked up he saw Naruto and the scrolls gone. He sighed heavily, nothing went as it was supposed to do.

Naruto was supposed to infiltrate the Akatsuiki and find out their purpose. He was meant to be his and Jiraiyas spy. Not this, he still remembered what Naruto told him before he went to the Uchiha district and complete his mission.

"Everything you know about me is a lie. I live for me, not Konoha. My dream is not to see Konoha at peace, my dream is to reach my potential and then surpass it. Do you understand hokage-Sama my loyalties were never with Konoha. I am going to kill the Uchiha´s because I don't want to see a war, not because i wish to see Konoha at peace." Another sigh escaped him upon recalling his words in his thoughts.

The doors were then violently pushed up by Tenzo, a comrade and a part time sensei of Naruto.

Tenzo upon seeing the Hokages serious gaze on him. He immediately dropped down to one knee as a sign for respect before saying "Hokage- Sama the Uchiha's has been massacred. Only Mikoto Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha was alive at the scene, Naruto is still missing."

"You cant find Naruto because he was the culprit. Go find Shikaku and Neko" the hokage answered.

"HAI" Tenzo answered before phasing out of existence.

* * *

**Tanzaku Gai**

**(_Two weeks after the Uchiha massacre)_**

"And the winner is the pretty blond lady!" The announcement rang through the bar.

"We can finally pay of you debt Tsunade-Sama, this is great" a short black haired woman said to her companion who had just risen from her seat looking pretty pale "Tsunade-Sama what's wrong?" She asked concerned upon seeing her masters pale skin an wide eyes.

_This isn't good every time I go winning somebody either dies or something bad is happening_, the last three times she won something bad happened every time. The first time Nawaki died in an explosion, the second time Dan died and the third time she had won Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi.

The blond lady quickly gathered up her belongings, before she headed to her suite. She quickly took her things before leaving with her assistant in tow, she didn't even pay for the rent in the hotel.

"What's happening Tsunade- Sama?" Shizune asked confused, she had never seen her master like this.

"Not now Shizune" Tsunade hissed, Tsunade never hissed at her, she was always overly kind, except maybe when she was training the she was a slave driver.

She only just managed to reach the edge of the town when she had a bad feeling, her sixth sense then went off, alerting her to a dangerous presence shit I need to get Shizune out of here, I can feel this guy Is one a whole other level then her, and I can't watch at the same time I fight this guy or woman her muscle tightened and her chakra flared revealing a figure just a few feet in front of her, and thanks to years of fighting an automatically analyses of her supposed future opponent went on.

Height about 1.55 cm, weight 50 kg, muscle relaxed, either he is very confident or this is just his style, position of feet reveals no desired fighting side, can mean he is ambidextrous, a silver sword hilt could be seen being held in a reverse grip, meaning it has unknown abilities. Close range combat would be stupid without knowing the swords capabilities. Chakra level is at a level just below an elite jounin.

He then spoke in a tone that was very young, soft and devoid of any emotion surprising her that someone this young could be this strong and also angering her that she could hear no emotions indicating an thoroughly conditioning on his emotion, it reminded her to much of that Danzos ROOT. "I did not come here to fight, I only came for your medical expertise"

Shizune visibly relaxed upon hearing this, either she did not deem him a threat upon hearing his voice, or she merely believed her sensei strong enough to handle whatever the opponent could come up with, but even the you should never underestimate an opponent or believe from the start that you have won, it was foolish.

Tsunade still tense spoke harshly "Then why hide yourself with a genjutsu, and have a sword in your hand hm?"

"I am a wanted man, both for my skills, genetics and crimes, I do not have the liberty to walk around freely without a care in the world, something you must understand yourself?" upon hearing this Tsunade nodded it was true after all she almost weekly changed her appearance, even though she wasn't a Konoha shinobi any more, Konoha would still take a blow upon her death or capture, Naruto then continued talking "look at my eyes and you will know who I am"

Tsunade reluctantly looked up in his eyes before gasping, it was the sharingan the only two alive who could possibly have that, the first was Kakashi and this was definitely not him, the second person who could be a wielder of the sharingan was Uchiha Naruto, the youngest person ever to bear the mark of an S-Rank ninja, at age thirteen he slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, a clan known as being the strongest in Konoha. "What makes you think I would treat a traitor with medicinal help, tell me why I shouldn't just kill you where you stand" you could clearly hear the anger in her tone.

"I only see one traitor here, and that is you Tsunade, you abounded the leaf in the middle of a war because you were sad, just because one of your loved ones died, do you really think that you were the only on to have loved ones die? No, did they leave the leaf because of sorrow? No, they just trained harder to avenge them, and the reason for not killing me is clear you do not have the mind to do that"

Tsunades hands tightened to fist, her nails began digging in to her skin drawing blood. There was just no way that she would allow him to insult her like that nobody did, and she especially wouldn't let a brat insult her. With that in her thoughts she ran forward with a blood curling scream, she swung her fist at him with force no one could match her with, Naruto in her opinion stood arrogantly waiting for her, then like a flash went on in her opponent's brain. His hands moved with speeds few could see, blood spewed forth from his palm hitting his opponent in the face, freezing her.

Flashbacks went through her mind, Nawaki's death Dan's death and how she couldn't save him, her comrades and how they died because her sensei wouldn't allow her to start a medic Nin program designed to bring one medic on each team.

Naruto then sprang forward using her momentum to maximize his damage to her, a knee her in the face, breaking her nose.

He then palmed two senbons before he stabbed both of them into the side of Tsunades neck, hitting two special acupuncture spots. She lost consciousness immediately. But before she even could begin to fall, he started doing hand signs looking Shizune in the eyes, activating a sleep genjutsu it took less than a second for the genjutsu to affect her, knocking her out. Before she could fall a kage bunshin phased into existence behind her, it grabbed her before placing her on its shoulder, another Kage Bunshin was occupied with a pig it had bound. The real Naruto was carrying Tsunade in a bridal style.

* * *

**Uchiha hideout in the mountains by Tanzaku – Gai**

**(Next day)**

_She is pathetic, the amount of potential she had, she could have become the strongest Sannin if she wanted to, but no but because of her bonds she left Konoha and became a shell of her former shell an arrogant former shell I might I add _A cough from the woman in his thoughts broke Naruto from his musings, he looked over at her seeing her tense, _what a rookie mistake, how far has she truly fallen, _A single eye opened just enough to see her own predicament.

Pain was the first thing registering in her mind, then discomfort like she was trapped somehow, _what happened, _A series of flashes appeared in her mind answering her question, she remembered everything from the bad felling at the casino to her 6th sense activating alerting her to an enemy and then her pathetic fight with him, _2 seconds was all It took for him to take me down, I know my skills has fallen but I never thought it them to that decree, _the thought made her angry which caused her to tense her muscle, _rookie mistake, damn it, _She slowly opened her left eye just to see her predicament, what she saw made a mental grin appear. The only thing holding back was a thin pair of iron rope, and a few chakra suppression seals, _my raw strength will be more than enough to get out of these, _she quickly scanned the room seeing Shizune on her right, and Naruto staring lazily over her form, with her surroundings in mind, she ripped the iron rope up, or that was what was supposed to happen, what happened instead was her getting one massive electrical discharge, making her scream a little. She was just about to curse that motherfucking Uchiha, but Naruto interrupted her thoughts by speaking.

"If you break those ropes, Shizune over there will have a lethal injections injected into her system, so if I were if would think about my options one more time, before I decide to make an example with your pig Tonton" he spoke smoothly and careful, no need to get Tsunade to throw a fit.

An eerie silence descended, Naruto seeing no reason to talk just waited, Tsunade was quiet not only because of the tread he made but also the measurements he had taken at their capture, keeping a woman like herself capture was no little thing to do. Back in the days an Iwa shinobi managed to trap a large group of Konoha forces, and his demand was to hand her over something she did voluntarily. Three days after her capture she escaped from Iwagakure itself and at the same time managed to kill one of their elite jounin.

She then spoke with a voice that signified she had been in much tougher situations, even though she hadn't there was just no way she would risk Shizune´s life. "What do you want, I know you said you wanted my help because of my medicinal skill, so what do you want?"

"I have multiple reasons to seek you out, 1) I want you to transplant a pair of eyes, 2) I need you to cure a disease I have, 3) and I need you to use that kinjutsu you made, the one that forcefully expands your chakra coils, that is all"

A snarl plastered itself on Tsunades face "why the hell would I want to help strengthen a traitor and not just any traitor, no you are a traitor to my own village?"

Instead of answered her he just asked her another question "what village are you talking about? It can't be Konoha that is our village, can it? Because I am pretty sure you abounded it. If you had been any other person you would have been a missing Nin, so don't judge be merely because I am a traitor, don't be a hypocrite"

Another silence descended on the small group, Tsunade then took a few long breaths to calm down, she couldn't let her emotions take over her actions, she thought about what he said I was nothing but the truth if she hadn't been Konohas little princess and the last Senju, she would never been allowed to leave the way she did. "Let's say I didn't care about you being a traitor, what would you give me for my medical expertise"

"Enough money to pay back any debt you have, and six days with your brother and boyfriend" seeing her eyes widen in shock he added "reasonable enough, hm"

She answered with a single word "How?"

"My sharingan has evolved to a second level, and with this level follows a special genjutsu, this genjutsu allows you to enter a person's mind and either have them experience a bad time in their life or torture them, in this case I can have you relieve your good moments with your two loved ones, I will even allow you to create your own fictional memory's, just to sweeten the deal" he answered smoothly sealing the deal.

"I'll do it" she answered with speeds Naruto didn't think her capable of. A small smile stretched appeared on his face "good", _first part of the plan is complete,_

The End

* * *

_By Tobirama Senju to someone Hiruzen felt worthy having this scroll (or he was blackmailed)_

_You are reading this because you either have something in common with me, is the next hokage or this is been given to you in your quest to get stronger._

_First up you need to know the three most important things for a shinobi, If you lack one of these then you will never achieve you full potential. "Mind – technique – body" is what you need to achieve your full potential._

_Mind is for your intelligence, planning learning and so on. Without it, or lack of it, you are nothing but a killing machine a dump brute._

_Technique is for your skills, this is what makes you a ninja, without it your gen, nin and taijutsu and so forth, will never be useful, your moves will never reach maximum efficiency, you can't neither make an effective strategy without technique._

_Body is for speed, strength, reflexes and so forth, it doesn't matter how good your technique is if you don't have the speed or strength for the move._

_Part 1:_

_The mind:_

_The mind is the most vital part for a shinobi and kunoichi, without an efficient mind you fail. If you cannot concentrate then it is because of your mind, and if you can't concentrate properly then your efficiency will suck._

_If you can't concentrate, then you will never get the technique down, and if you can't get the technique down then it won't matter how good of a body you have._

_One of the reasons the mind is the most important aspect is because even if you have no technique or body your mind can still create great things, such as coming up with plans for your comrades or trick your opponent with well-placed lies and never get into a fight._

_A greater mind will give you greater understanding, and better understanding will make learning technique easier and faster._

* * *

Review if you have anything to say to me about the story be it grammar, plot or anything else.

Kelevra123 is out, peace.


	2. Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would not be writing this story right now here right now, the reason for this is that if I wrote the Naruto then this would be Naruto.

And before we start I have a question for the few readers I have and that is do you rather want to have 1 k chapters almost daily up or do you want one 5 k chapter a week?

Start

* * *

**Uchiha hideout in the mountains by Tanzaku – Gai**

**(The next day)**

_Just like my mother's cooking _was the thought in Naruto's when todays cook Shizune spoke up without a care in the world, "do you like" he was just about to answer when a laugh broke in from the opposite side of the table, "if he like it, look at that smile right there, this I the second time I have seen him smile the first was when I agreed to operate on him, and now he smiles just because of some cooking, I dare bet he loves it, something he should it tastes amazing" a blush of embarrassment lit up Shizune's praise, it wasn't often she got praise by her mentor, at least when she wasn't drunk.

"It reminds me of my mothers, she used to cook for me before I became a gennin" Naruto spoke with some emotion in his voice surprising both girls, seeing this he looked at both of them at the same time somehow and asked "What"

"This was the first time I have heard some emotion in your voice" stammered the younger of the two women, "you got that right this guy normally sounds like a drone" the older woman agreed.

"How long will it take for me to go through the operations, and when I will be battle ready again" Naruto spoke, inwardly annoyed but it was impossible to hear in his voice, no reason to give them more to joke at.

"It depends on how long it takes for me to neutralize that disease of yours it can take anywhere from a week to two month, the eye transplantation will take a week, and the chakra expanding will take a week so anywhere from three weeks to three months, though I believe with Shizune's help it will maximum take about two months" Tsunade answered with a serious face, it came with the job she mused.

"I see, speaking of how long have you been trained to be a medic Shizune-Chan?" The only male present asked to the now bright red woman thanks to the affectionate suffix.

"About fifteen years now, ever since I left with Tsunade-Sama on this trip" she answered quickly. Naruto seeing an advantage to get more information about her asked one more question "oh, you have no combat training"

Tsunade seeing where this was going instead answered for her "ever since she was ten she herself has been training for combat" seeing an raised eyebrow, she got the que for keep going or face the consequences "I decided instead of just training her to be a second me, I let her develop in a direction she wanted, I of course helped her with what she needed, I only recently began teaching her my personal style and jutsus, why do you ask? We both now she won't be a thread to you"

"I needed to know her skills to evaluate her level, after all you two will accompany on my short journey" he answered without a care in the world.

It took a second or two before the words registered in Tsunades mind, and when they were registered she quickly rose to her feet before slamming her fist on the table, destroying it, the same time she rose a "What" escaped her throat "what do you mean we are going on a little journey with you?"

Naruto looking not the least worried for Tsunades temper answered "Uzushiogakure calls for you, it's time for the Senju keep up their part of the deal, I am already keeping up the Uchiha's part of the deal"

The silence following was deafening, Tsunade looked pale as a ghost, while Shizune looked bewildered, after all there was no way someone not from the Uchiha, Senju or Uzumaki clan who would know about the deal.

Tsunade finally mustering the nerve and courage to speak "how? They were destroyed by the KKI (Kumo – Kiri – Iwa) alliance, I even went there myself to see if it were the truth that they were destroyed" Naruto nodded showing some kind of understanding "The Uzumaki's were masters of Fūinjutsu, as you already know it was one of the reasons for their destruction after all, they had for a long time been researching transportation seals with the goal of being able to evacuate their village civilians and many clans" seeing Shizune with her hand up and looking very eager to ask a question he paused to allow her, her question. "I thought the only clan in Uzushiogakure was the Uzumaki's?"

Naruto nodded it was the truth after all, at least to the outside world. It was actually because of the Kekkai Genkai's that Uzu was as feared as they was, the reason for this was to protect the clan for hunters, they announced that it was Fūinjutsu that gave them these abilities. Deciding to elaborate "No many clans were part of Uzu, they just kept it a secret to protect them, moving on when the KKI breached the defense somehow, now we actually suspect they got some help from the inside. The Uzumaki's and the Panda summons both guardians of the island choose to fight and sacrifice themselves, only a single Uzumaki survived the battle and that was because he was chosen to perform the Fūinjutsu to evacuate the rest. And that was how Uzu survived" he took a deep breath it was a lot to say in one drive.

Tsunade nodded slowly she always had this feeling something didn't add up with the destruction of Uzu, now she knew why and it actually made a lot of sense really. Still she had some questions "Why didn't they contact Konoha, why am I just hearing this now and what was the other reasons for attacking Uzu?" she asked.

"Uzu had more than enough evidence to suspect Konoha was the inside man, or more specifically Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage at the time, the reason for you not hearing about was to making sure to know where you loyalties were, we couldn't have you run back to Konoha after hearing this and to answer your third question that is classified"

"What does Uzu need from me?" she asked, she had no other choice really there was no way she would disgrace her grandfather's memory by not honored this pact between the Senju and Uzumaki.

"We have need of your medical expertise, and we also want you to activate this" at the same time he pulled forth a opened scroll "If you activate it your entire Senju library will be summoned to the Senju estate in Uzu" Tsunade quickly brought her hand down on the scroll before molding her chakra down into the paper. "Where will we be going" she decided to ask after remembering Naruto talking about a journey.

"Around the nations, we will by picking up future allies and get you two up to shape and I myself need to train" _Step 2 complete_

* * *

**Konohagakure**

The changes for the village Konoha after the massacre were few and far between, the majority of the changes had to do with the police force, before the massacre the Uchiha's were the police force and no others, now it was co charged by the Inuzukas, Aburames and Hyuugas, it were now also mandatory to work in the force for a few months after being graduated to chunnin.

Though for one Lyra Uzumaki everything in her life changed, first she was asked by Naruto-Niisan if she wanted a family, this she of course answered with a loud yes. She was then knocked out to her surprise for a brief moment she thought he was just like the others, she was then taken to her new family, and when she woke up she was lying next to a beautiful woman she had taken to calling Kaa-San. She was now eating breakfast with her new family, Sasuke-Nii on her right and Kaa-San on her left.

"When are we going training Kaa-San, yesterday you promised me to do it today dattebane!" she yelled with a voice so high it should be illegal, especially so early in the morning

"What about now, I can teach you the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique while I begin teaching Sasuke the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique" she stopped talking after seeing a lot of doubt in Lyra's face "what is it sweetie, we kind do another jutsu if you don't want to" she tried reassuring her.

"No, Naruto taught me the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, about a year ago!" she finally burst out. A glare she received by Sasuke upon mentioning Naruto's name, she didn't care but she understood, she would probably hate her brother too if he killed your entire family.

Mikoto Just sighed, _For how long did you plan this my son, she_ was just about to say that she would just teach her the same jutsu as Sasuke, when her part time student Anko walked into the room yelling "hey brats" in response to this was a "hey" "hn" and a sigh from Mikoto, _But at least we have family around us, something you don't have Naruto-kun._

* * *

**Uchiha Hideout Land of water**

The trio consisting of Shizune, Tsunade and Naruto was walking along the bridge, but stopped when a little girl was tugging at Shizune's kimono asking if she could get the pig so she could get something to eat.

A small giggle was brought forth by hearing the question, "no sweetie, it isn't for cooking, it's my pet" seeing the girls deflated face, she said "but you can come with us, we were going to stop by one of the shops anyway to get something to eat, we could buy some extra for you" the girl smiled happily before taking Shizune's offered hand. "what's your name" the girl looked up a bright smile on her face, she was happy being able to answer their questions, her mother and father would usually applaud her whenever she answered correctly. "I'm Haku, and by the way I am a boy" Shizune just smiled in response to hide her embarrassment, she really thought he looked like a girl.

A question from the boy up ahead took away Haku's smile and she instinctively brought her hands up to fight "Haku, can you make ice, and control water" Naruto seeing her instinctly readying herself to fight looked her in the eyes while activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, signifying his eye transplant with his cousin Shisui's eyes worked as it was supposed to.

_To be able to see a person's chakra affinities with a single glance is incredible, the EMS really is something else._

He was then bombarded with flashes of her entire life, feelings and emotions, "relax" he said activating an ability whose purposes was to manipulate people to the users wants, it was similar to the Kotoamatsukami but instead of giving false memories it gave false emotions.

Haku suddenly fell at ease upon hearing the boys command, "I don't care about you having a Kekkai Genkai, look at my eyes and you can see my own Kekkai Genkai" She nodded, feeling more safe now than ever before, "now tell me have you been with a boy with white hair and two dots on his or her forehead" she nodded in affirmative "yes that sounds like Kimimaro, I met him yesterday over by the cafés trashcan looking for food" Naruto waved with his hand at the same time he said "show me where"

A few minutes later they were in the alley Haku had meet Kimimaro, upon entering it they saw the boy they were looking for, sleeping up against the wall. He then made a hand gesture to Tsunade who instantly replied and went over to Kimimaro and took him up, carrying him bridal style. A soft moan was the only thing signifying he knew was being moved.

Upon exiting the alley he stopped, this action cause his two partners to give him curious glances, once again he made a hand gesture with his hand with the message "move along, unknown number of hostiles is on to me" they both nodded before holding the kids tighter and disappearing in Body flickers, a high level speed technique.

He slowly turned around just in time to see a kunai heading for his throat, he resisted the urge to activate his sharingan upon remembering his mentors advice, _as soon as you rely on your Kekkai Genkai, you are a failure as a shinobi, a shinobi must never rely on anything, _his hand then shot up a single finger extended, driving it into the hole at the end of kunai, a quick spin later and the throat of an enemy who tried to sneak up on him was killed his throat slashed open with the same kunai used as a distraction.

He spun once more throwing the kunai against the far end of the alley, **Kunai Kage Bunshin, **he mentally chanted, _saying the name of a jutsu shows nothing but lack of mastery upon a jutsu or stupidity, _several flashes of lights and clangs signified his attackers had blocked and taken the bait, his hands went to the ram seal_,_** Kunai Clone Great Explosion, **It was his first invented jutsu.

Screams of pain and anger followed after, his attackers leapt out of their hiding place letting their emotions guide them, _fools, _he thought, a Great White Fireball, came forth of Naruto's mouth, thanks to the small space none of them could dodge, each of them crossed their hands in front of their face to protect themselves when the flaming ball consumed them and burned their body's to ashes.

A booming laughter came behind him, he spun around but came only halfway before his head was cut off by a long and wide sword. "Always watch your ba..." he didn't finish get to finish. The supposedly dead shinobi's body changed into crows before flying at him, _genjutsu,_ brought his hands upon in the ram sign before saying "KAI" the crows disappeared, instead several small fireballs took their place.

He threw his giant butcher knife into the wall at his side, before he slammed his hand on the ground, making a wall of water spring forth. The fireballs were extinguished, but the shuriken's within went throw the water wall, doing an acrobatic move he was able to dodge all of them except a single one, it scratched him by the neck, luckily for him it didn't bleed, the metal upon being into the fireballs were heated to such a degree, that the wound was automatically cauterized by the shuriken.

Breathing a sigh of relief upon dodging the multiple weapons he was taken by surprise when wires began wrapping around his body, he was about to do a seal less **Kawarimi** when lightning travelled through the wires electrifying him and ruining his concentration for the advanced manoeuvre he was about to perform. Before he could curse his predicament the wires trapping him went right through him slicing hi to multiple pieces. _There is a reason I am an S-Rank while you are an A-Ran, _was the thought going through Naruto's head.

A few minutes later Naruto went out of the alley the alley, not a single scratch on him, the only visible change from before and after the battle was the large Sword on his Back.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**(Hokage tower)**

"Tenzo Gai, both of you were part time sensei's of Naruto, both of you were on his Anbu team, I wanted to know how you are feeling and if you have any requests to make" the hokage asked in his usually kind voice.

Maito Gai stepped forward before coughing preparing himself to speak " I would like to leave Anbu and join the normal forces"

Hiruzen nodded understanding "reasons?" he simply asked even if he knew why his Anbu retired from Anbu it was customary to ask them.

"Just yesterday I adopted a kid named rock lee, I want to give him a better childhood something I do not believe I will be able to while in Anbu, and quite frankly Anbu is a little bit to gloomy for me right now" he spoke in a very unusual quiet voice.

"Accepted, you are to meet Shikaku Nara at his office 10 am tomorrow for your reassignment as a regular jonnin. Dismissed"

Tenzo seeing his que to speak, "I would like to take up my duty as Anbu captain once more, I just need a new team, Now that both Gai and Anko have retired because of Naruto"

A wave later and an Anbu shimmered in existence in front of Tenzo with three scrolls in hand, Tenzo took them before opening and reading them.

Name: Hitomi Hyuuga

Reason for joining: Hitomi has several reasons for joining Anbu. When her husband Hizashi Hyuuga was sacrificed instead of the clan head, she became angry and tried interfering, but her efforts was in vein when a Hyuuga elder activated the seal on her forehead. Neji her child was then taken from her as punishment.

Skill: Hitomi's fighting styles centres around the gentle fist, and her ability to use lightning in her taijutsu attacks.

Weakness: Long ranges combat due to her few long range techniques, an uneven battleground will also interfere with her taijutsu.

Name: Kurenai Yuuhi

Reason for Joining: to improve her skills and getting more serious combat experience.

Skill: Kurenai is a genjutsu user, her small reserves makes her unable to do high level ninjutsu so to combat this she has begun training in trap making, weapons skill and taijutsu.

Weakness: Close range combat is still her weakness, also opponents with big reserves that can nullify her genjutsu and do high level ninjutsu attacks.

Name: Mushi Aburame

Reason for joining: When Mushi was born he was made a nest for a new kind of species, this species being very different from the average insect in the clan, he was very short of ways to use it, and so the reason for joining was to come up with ways of using his Nenshōchū.

Skill: He is a long range fighter but after joining Anbu has taken the skill of kenjutsu very well.

Weakness: lightning users or very strong fighters.

* * *

**Land of water**

**(Hotel room)**

"What now brat, when is this meeting of yours with the rebel factions leader going to be" Tsunade asked very annoyed. The last few days they had been doing nothing but training and sitting in the hotel room.

"The real me is on his way to the meeting right now, I am merely a clone meant to keep an eye out in case of trouble"

"How the hell were you able to make a clone without me knowing, I know you have the stealth and all but I should be able to sense the chakra usage?" Tsunade asked even more annoyed than a few minutes ago, when she received no answer, she looked over her shoulder only to curse when she saw he wasn't there. _Damn him and his mystery guy act._

* * *

**Meeting place**

Naruto was standing quietly in a clearing in a forest, he had been standing there for a few hours now just listening to the sound of nature, it was a hobby of his, it was the only way he felt at peace. When suddenly branches moved and leaves whistled he knew it was time for the meeting. A small wind flew through the clearing, when it passed 10 figures was surrounding him two stood in front of him two behind and the rest was spread around in the threes surrounding the clearing.

He looked up in to the eyes of the two persons he were supposed to meet, he saw a pair of beautifully green eyes staring at him with a serious twinkle in the eye, the other pair of eyes were a deep yellow like a hawk.

"You're late by 10 seconds, being late means death for a shinobi Mei-Chan" Naruto said in the same tone as ever, through the comment did its job, an angry blush rose to Mei's cheeks.

"I don't have time for chit chat, Taka check Naruto's chakra and see if he is who he portrays himself as"

Taka muttered a quick "hai" before bringing his hands up in the ram sign, an eerie light then came out of his eyes signifying his doujutsu activation, 30 seconds went by before Taka sighed and asked "please stop masking and concealing your chakra please"

Naruto nodded in affirmative before he briefly flared his chakra, a small gasp was heard behind him when he let his chakra float out, suffocating the people in the clearing, it was a similar felling you got to KI but this was much more potent.

A second or two went by before Taka gave a small nod and said "This is definitely Naruto, please conceal your chakra again, the amount of chakra you let of hurts my eyes" One of Mei's eyebrows rose in surprise, had he really progressed that much since last time she saw and fought him.

"Sensei sent me to inform you that it is time for you to go to Uzu, we are soon ready to announce our existence" Naruto said.

"Good, now why do you have Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō on your back"

"A dead man has no need for a weapon" and with that Naruto's body disintegrated into crows and flew out of the clearing.

Mei muttered a quiet "show off" before announcing with a big smile on her face to the group " it's **time, **gather the troops and their families, we move out in one week precisely".

* * *

**Konoha**

**(Forest)**

"Bring this to Naruto" a cloaked man said to a black crow, with a tiny scroll strapped to its leg.

**The End**

* * *

_By Tobirama_

_Technique_

_At the last chapter we spoke about the mind and what purpose and advantages it can have if it is properly trained, we also went over how you can train it._

_In this chapter we are going to talk about technique as the headline says, you use technique in pretty much everything, from running, to throwing kunais, doing handseals and molding chakra, with this said we can easily conclude technique is pretty important to have._

_When you ask the average person what he thinks of when he hears technique he __**WILL **__say ninjutsus, genjutsus and taijutsu moves, without a doubt, that's fine and all but you need to go all the way back to basics if you want to reach your full potential in technique. It doesn't matter how many jutsus you can do if you can't make the handseals fast or efficient enough, it doesn't matter if you can do some high level taijutsu moves if you're never going to use them because you skipped the basics moves._

_When I hear the word technique I think of the basics, I mean proper handseal form, handseal speed or proper aim, mastery of the basics such as kawarimi, bunshin, henge and other basic moves you are taught in the academy, these things are the most important things. I have seen plenty of shinobi and kunoichi who had such a mastery over the basics they could beat jonnin level shinobi, with the jutsus taught in the academy and a kunai._

* * *

Kelevra out, Peace.


	3. The making of a Jinchuuriki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Start

* * *

**Underground bunker**

**(Land of water)**

One beautiful redhead, a blue haired man and a raven haired man with long hair where discussing their departure from Kirigakure to Uzushiogakure.

"I don't like it, it feels like we are running away, we should fight back instead not run, with our tales between our legs" the blue haired man muttered while shaking his head "I don't like it, back in the days…" he didn't come further when the raven hair man interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter what you did back in the days, and besides I am tired of all of this killing, I hate it, I rather want to be a coward than fight just to fight" the man said.

The redhead seeing the start of a bad discussion decided to intervene "We are leaving and that's final, it doesn't matter what your opinion is about it right now okay, the purpose of this meeting was to talk about our departure" Mei said with finality "Now Taka how many person are we"

The now identified Taka coughed before starting his speech "About 1000 shinobi and kunoichi, 500 hundred civilians and about 200 hundred kids, and if we include the orphans we have started taking in we have about 400 kids"

Mei nodded "Ao I want you make sure that everyone knows where to go, Taka and I will activate the transportations seals in one week precisely, those who don't make it in time to one of the five arrays will be left behind, Understood"

"HAI" and with that he left with a body flicker, he had a job to do after all.

* * *

**Wave**

**(The port)**

"Why do we have to talk to this Gato guy? From what I have heard he is nothing but a slime, he aren't really someone I want to work with" Tsunade asked very annoyed, they had just arrived to wave country by one of Gatos boat, the worse thing was all those sailors and bandits on the boat, they just couldn't keep them to themselves, it ended with her throwing one of the more daring sailors of board when he tried to cup a feel. And now Naruto wanted them to do business with the man in charge of these pigs. She couldn't even imagine what kind of pig he was.

"Because I have some business with his boss" seeing her expression upon saying Gato had a boss he said "surprised, you shouldn't be, do you really think a midget like Gato has the power and intelligence to become one of the wealthiest men on earth"

The group kept on walking in silence until they reached a big building with a big sign saying Gato enterprises. Two giant men with a zanbato each on their backs, in unison they said with deep voices "What is your purpose here?"

Tsunade upon recognizing the two men let out gasp, "you are the legendary stupid brothers, how are you here shouldn't you be in prison for killing your teammates for food"

The two men grinned to each other before the man with a high ponytail let out a laugh before he answered her "Our boss Gato bought us out, it's incredible what you can get when you are powerful and have some cash in your pocket, don't you think?"

Naruto annoyed with the chit chat answered the original question "we are here on the behalf of you know who"

Both brothers mood changed in an instant, a thin line stretched across their lips instead of a shit eating grin. They then both stepped to side allowing the group of five to step in.

They walked through several corridors each lined with several expensive paintings, whose purpose was to show the wealth of Gato. Upon reaching Gatos office they were stopped by reasonable tall man with chin length black hair and black eyes. "I am Suika bodyguard of Gato, state your purpose" he spoke with a surprisingly amount of confidence in his voice.

Naruto looked up making sure to have eye contact with Suika before saying "move aside". Suika then moved to the side almost like a drone.

Naruto stepped forward, he was just about to open the door when he looked back and said "wait here" he then pushed open the big mahogany door.

As soon as he stepped in he was overwhelmed with a smell of ink and paper, to get a little break from the smell he made a wave with his, and at the same time concentrated wind chakra into it, creating a reasonably size gust of wind that served two purposes 1) to close the door 2) remove the smell from his person.

"How is business going Utsuri" Naruto started off.

A smirk appeared on Gatos face before he slowly changed form, when his shape shifting was completed he became a beautiful girl with long blond hair, red eyes, nice lips and a nice sized bust.

"Business has been going good, the last few months I've been doing nothing but maximizing the income we have, though I have been investing in the Manufactorium in the land of birds, both in the form of man power and the products needed to fabricate the ninja tools" she answered with a happy tone.

Naruto nodded "good, how is trading going, has there been any inquires as to why boats has been taken the long way to the land of lightning?" he asked

"There has only been a single accident but it has been dealt with" she answered with a more serious face this time. Naruto nodded and was about to take his leave when Utsuri stopped him with a loud "wait! The kids here in wave have been expressing a big interest in becoming samurais and shinobi's, they have thought of going to the land of fire to request to make a deal, what should I do"

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes before answering "start a shinobi and samurai academy here, have sensei send you some of each who specialize in teaching, and make sure there royalties will lie with Uzushiogakure"

"Understood"

* * *

**Amegakure**

**(Pains tower)**

Pain or rather the animated body of his long dead friend Yahiko, was sitting in the rain on top of his tower looking over the city, thinking about his life and goals. A small flash of anger appeared in his eyes when he was interrupted by a brief flare of chakra behind him signifying someone's arrival.

"What do you want Tobi, I don't have time for your little games" he said with a monotone voice.

"Why so serious all the time Nagato" he was about to continue talking when he was interrupted by the now identified Nagato "I said spare me for your little games"

Tobi then started laughing in amusement, a few moments went by before he asked a question "Have you found Hanzo yet? "

"No, he have completely disappeared, he even found my spies in his little private army, neither have Zetsu" he answered

"Hn, you are still sure about capturing the bijuu right?" asked Tobi off handedly

"Of course, why are you asking this now?" asked pain irritated

"Because if you can't find an army and its leader, do you really think you can capture all nine Jinchuuriki, I aren't so sure about you being a god anymore?" Tobi asked harshly

"It doesn't matter what you think, you have no other choice than work me, only a person with the Rinnegan is able summon the Gedo Mazo" pain answered "now leave me" he said ending the discussion.

* * *

**Land of wave**

**(Forest clearing (same as team 7 used in canon))**

Three figures were standing in a clearing in a forest in the land of wave, two of them were around the age of 8 while the taller one must have been about 20. The two young ones were currently being given a lesson by the older one in three walking.

"For the last few weeks we have been training your mind, now it's time to train your bodies, both of you know and are able to do the leaf sticking technique and the leaf floating technique, it's now time for tree walking exercise. You do tree walking by concentrating a specific amount of chakra into your feet and onto the surface you're supposed to be walking on. Too much will make you explode of the tree and too little will make you slip. You have mastered this exercise if you are to fight for an hour while using the tree walking technique." Shizune looked up from the book she was reading aloud of "are you with me so far"

Both students nodded eagerly.

Shizune smiled "good, some people prefer to just have their students run up the tree while trying to find the right amount of chakra, which is stupid in my opinion and it wastes too much time. So we will be doing a step by step tutorial Tsunade-Sama invented. First up lie down on the ground in front of the tree with the soles of your feet touching the bark" both students di as they were told without complaint "now start channeling the smallest amount of chakra you can into your feet and tree, then I want you to steadily increase the amount, during the entire time you do this I want you to try and take your feet of the tree.

Next step will be to walk up and down the tree with your hands constantly on the ground.

The third step requires you to first walk up the tree and then being able to run up it, without support from your hands.

The 4th step requires you to fight for an hour upside down.

Good luck" Shizune finished.

5 miles from their position Naruto Uchiha was doing his own training, he was currently reading a scroll about one handed hand signs, it was a scroll written by a member of the same clan as Haku. The scroll was given to Tobirama as a gift after he defeated the Yuki clan's best ice and water user, using only water jutsus.

_One handed hand seals is an extremely high level skill, it was once believed only certain Kekkai Genkai's such as our own allowed you to do one handed hand signs._

_The requirements of this technique is, high level chakra control, high level shape manipulation and being to completely control the flow of chakra inside your body, a high level of nature manipulation is also needed if you wish to perform on handed hand seals with an elemental jutsu_

_Hmm, my chakra control and shape manipulation will need work before I can perform them, _Naruto thought, he then instantly made the scroll disappear, and palmed a kunai when he heard a soft crunch in the trees at his right.

"You know even though I have fallen in grace, I was still trained by the god of shinobi you know, and I am still the best medic nin in the world" Tsunade mentioned as a matter of fact "you can ask if you need help you know"

A small involuntary sigh escaped Naruto's lips before he answered "I need a higher level of chakra control and shape manipulation"

Tsunade then gave Naruto a pointed look before saying "you do know i am the one who has created the most chakra control exercises and the most advanced chakra control exercises right, and my teammates and his student were masters of shape manipulation?"

"I do now" he answered back "what chakra control exercise should I do"

Tsunade gave a small laugh before answering "it depends on how far you have advanced"

"I have reached a level most medic Nins never do"

Tsunade gave a small nod before pulling out a 5 foot long and 8 inch girth iron rope "this exercise works by you channeling chakra into this, and then shape it into different shapes and forms" she then took forth a water balloon before throwing it to him "this is a shape manipulation exercise it requires you to spin the water inside it in multiple directions making the balloon explode. Good luck" and with that she disappeared with a leaf body flicker, a mountain of balloon laid in her wake.

He was just about to start with the two exercises when a crow with a scroll tied to one of it legs flew into the clearing.

Naruto lifted his arm allowing it to land on it, he then took a small piece of dried meat out of his pocket, he then gave it to the crow while he at the same time took the scroll on its leg.

As soon as he had taken he waved his arm against the air making the crow fly away.

He then started reading the scroll before a satisfied smirk found its way to his face, _everything is going according to the plan,_

* * *

**Forest clearing**

**(5 days later)**

"What" Tsunade hissed "why the fuck did you never tell me Hanzo the fucking salamander was your secretive sensei? And why haven't you told me that he would be coming here, and he is even going to bring his own little private army with him, what the hell where you thinking?"

"everything regarding Uzu is a on a need to know basics, this way we can better keep its existence secret and we won't have to worry about spies the same way, the major villages has" Naruto answered calmly

Tsunade took a lot of deep breath to calm down, a few minutes later she asked "when is he coming?"

Naruto tapped one finger to his chin before saying "he should be here in about an hour" seeing Tsunade was about to flip again upon only being notified an hour before he came, he started talking "we are going to meet him at an underground water base, right by the eastern coast"

Tsunade huffed before letting out a "fine"

* * *

**Underground water base**

**(1 hour later)**

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Kimimaro and Haku were all waiting at the entrance to the underground water base.

Kimimaro was about to open his mouth to say something but was stopped when he saw about a hundred shadowy human shaped creatures swimming though the water with speeds he didn't think man being capable, their destination was the entrance to the base.

When they were just about to reach the entrance they all disappeared before reappearing inside the base, each of the men and woman were black capes and masks with no signature or symbols to identify them.

Only the three persons standing in front of the group were distinguishable.

The man in the middle was a rather muscular man of average height, with long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. He had unusual eyes that displayed dark sclera and light colored irises. A breathing apparatus were on his face, and at his side were a Kusarigama with a chain and a weight. He had a piece of armor protecting his chest similar to the Anbu.

On his right was a surprisingly tall woman with dark spiky red hair and eyes, she had a very slim body obviously built for speed, agility and flexibility, she was dressed in a skintight black leather bodysuit, a black leather whip was tied around her waist.

On his left stood a beast of a man, 2 meters tall and as wide as the Raikage, and at least as muscular as him, his hair was spiky and went all the way down to his waist in a ponytail. He only had a pair of Anbu pants on him allowing his upper body to be seen, a large zanbato was on his back.

Naruto smirked before taking of the Kubikiribōchō on his back and threw it to the beast of a man "here you go Yajyuu I thought this was more your style"

The now identified Yajyuu smiled in response and said "thanks"

The man in the middle of the tree stepped forward before saying "ah Naruto that's some company you are keeping, a Yuki, a Kaguya, a Kato and a Senju, and may I say Tsunade you have certainly grown out since I last fought you"

Tsunade gained a tick mark above her eye upon the grown out comment, she was just about to retaliate when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down "it's good to see you to sensei" he then turned towards the woman on his right side, he gave her a small smile before saying "Aka nice to see you too, how is Karin by the way?"

"She's fine, she has already started training to become a medic just like her mother here" she answered with pride in her voice, her chest puffed out giving Naruto quite an eyeful of it.

Naruto nodded at her answer before addressing his sensei once more "may I ask when we move out to Uzu"

"Of course, I trained you to think and speak for yourself and not let others decide if you may speak or not. We will be staying here for six months before everything is ready for us to move out" he seemed in thought for a second or two before he said "Naruto as a little test of your abilities I would like you to remove the woman who is on our trail"

Naruto nodded before saying "consider it done" and with that he disappeared in a soundless body flicker.

_Damn it, _Nii Yugito was not having a good week, it all started after she completed her 20th S-rank mission, which by the way went flawless, it was on her way home she found a scent matching the Raikage that things went down the drain.

She choose to follow her nose, and she started tracking down the scent, when she finally caught up to him she saw it wasn't the Raikage or anyone from Kumo, but what she instead saw was a group of shinobi's.

She sent a message home with a hawk, the answer she received back was that she was to follow them and eliminate them if they were a thread to Kumo.

A single shinobi against a hundred would seem crazy for even the strongest of foes, but not for Yugito, since birth she had been trained to control her bijuu and she had been specifically taught how to fight armies it was the purpose of a Jinchuuriki after all.

With that in mind she went after them, with all the stealth she could muster, it wouldn't be good for business if she allowed herself to get caught, the Raikage would have punished her if she had, _sadistic pig, _she began writing down information on each shinobi, the things she wrote down were mostly speculation such as, big muscle possible close range type, or, very low reserve most likely a genjutsu user, things like that she wrote down for each person. A boring time consuming job.

But the worst thing about following this group of shinobi was all the times she had to follow after them under water, something she hated, most likely a trait she gained from containing Matatabi, it become even worse after she learned how to control her powers.

And now the fuckers went under water once more, _Fuck, _was the thought that went through her mind when she heard multiple shuriken's coming her way, she nimbly dodged all of them with cat like grace.

Naruto not wanting to give her anytime to think and formulate a plan, formed a single handed hand sign, _Boom, _each shuriken except a single one exploded, cowering Yugito in a fireball. When the fireball disappeared a log had taken Yugito's place signifying a quick kawarimi on Yugito's part.

Suddenly several flaming mice began surrounding him, he tried to leap away but before he had a chance he heard a loud "Kai" and the mice exploding consuming him in a great fireball.

Yugito who was already pissed because of her having to pursue the shinobi's under water let out a loud "Take that mother fucker" her small distraction made her unable to dodge the spinning drill of water that came out of the fire ball. She only just managed to bring her arms forth in a cross to defend herself against a possible deadly blow.

When Naruto got a clear view of Yugito again after his attack hit her, he saw that she was covered in dense blue flame like chakra. _What a disappointment already relaying on her demons power._

Naruto then started a short series of handseals before spitting water into the air, the water upon reaching its apex, started changing into one big cloud covering about hundred meters in diameter land. **Secret technique: Mist Rain**_, this is really an ingenious technique, Taka really deserves his moniker "The Perfect Hunter" _

As soon as the raindrops started hitting Yugito her chakra cloak began disappearing like the chakra was absorbed by the water which it were.

"What the hell?" Yugito angrily asked

_Does she really think I am about to tell her how my technique works, _instead of answering he palmed five kunai in each hand before throwing them at Yugito, as soon as they had left his hand they began multiplying, that was the speed of Naruto's handseals.

By the time they reached Yugito's position they numbered 10000, _Boom, _as soon as they reached Yugito's position they all exploded, the explosion covered her in a giant fireball.

When the explosion had fully covered Yugito, a foul chakra spread out in the clearing, a two tailed cat had now replaced Yugito. _Its chakra is very similar to other tailed beasts, just not as potent, it definitely feels like fire chakra, yet it is different._

The cat opened its mouth revealing a giant fireball, the fireball that were launched in Naruto's direction become the size of a small house, **Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique**_, _Naruto mentally chanted.

Almost instantly upon activating the jutsu he went underground, a second or two later he appeared behind the two tailed cat.

Immediately he slammed both hands into the ground, dozens of notes went down Naruto's arms before conveying on the cats position.

The notes began trailing up at the cats four feet, when the cats entire legs were covered in notes and some were even on her back and neck they exploded, creating an explosion big enough to take down mountains.

Naruto seeing the cat now temporarily wounded decided to go for the finishing move before it had time to recover, _Chakra Chains, _chains broke out of Naruto's back, they quickly descended upon the cat some chains went right through while others bound it to the ground.

Naruto then felt a brief flicker of chakra besides him, making him look to his left, his sensei Hanzo stood there with Kimimaro at his side, Hanzo then gave Naruto an order "Naruto I want you to extract the beast, when it has been extracted ill seal it in Kimimaro" Naruto gave a sharp nod in understanding before beginning a long series of hand seals.

In a loud voice Naruto roared "Beast extraction technique" the chakra of the two tails struggled briefly against Naruto's chakra, but Naruto won the battle by suppressing more of the beasts chakra by summoning more chains, Naruto then began walking backwards almost like he was trying to pull the chakra of the beast out of Yugito.

Soon after a ball of flaming blue chakra was visible, "Seal it now!" screamed Naruto, a small bead of sweat visible on his forehead, showing just how exhausting it was to extract a tailed beast.

Hanzo nodded before beginning doing handseals, "Iron Armour Seal" immediately after he yelled, he slammed one hand on the ball of chakra while the other was slammed on Kimimaro's shoulder. A brief flash of light occurred blinding everyone in the clearing, when the light went away it revealed Hanzo, Naruto and Kimimaro were all unconscious while Yugito was dead from having her beast extracted from her.

**The end**

* * *

_By Tobirama_

_The body is the most important part of the three techniques I mentioned if you are a taijutsu specialist, the body is what gives you speed, strength stamina, agility, flexibility and reflexes all of these is necessary for a taijutsu specialist. It's the same way that the mind is the most important part of the three if you are a genjutsu user._

_The most important thing to do when you train the body is to find a way to have both speed, strength and stamina, it doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't hit the opponent, the same way it doesn't matter how fast you are if the opponent have for an example a stone armour on and you aren't strong enough to break through it._

_Still you shouldn't try to just reach the middle ground between these three, it depends on the style really._

* * *

Longest chapter to this date I hope you like it, though I feel like the fight could have been better, but oh well I have plenty of time to improve my fighting scenes in later chapters.

Fave, alert and review if you like it or have something to say about, I happily take both negative and positive comments, so no need to worry about me being mad at you for flaming my fic.

Kelevra out, Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Start

* * *

**Uzushiogakure**

**(2 years later)**

The Land of Whirlpools was a nation vastly different from any other country in multiple places.

One of the most important differences between Land of Whirlpools and its Shinobi village Uzushiogakure, was its daimyo and his bond with the Arashikage.

Instead of having a capital where the daimyo lived and a shinobi village where the Arashikage lived. The land of Whirlpools had one single city with the daimyo and the Arashikage living and ruling together in. This ensured a much better relationship between the twos forces and how their nation was supposed to be running.

A side effect of having the two forces with them being samurai and shinobi was them increasing their strength and decreasing their weaknesses. The way that worked was by taking the best of both worlds.

The Spartans (samurais) in Uzu had begun learning minor jutsus such as body flicker and elemental flow to increase their already deadly abilities. The Spartans had also embraced speed as one of their main strength, whereas other samurais in other countries were more users of strength and heavy armor. And because of the Spartans embracing speed they had switched their old katanas out with a pair Chokutōs (straight swords same as Sasuke used in canon). They had also created much more effective tactics to take out shinobis, thanks to them being a lot more familiar with shinobi's and them knowing more of the shinobi's way of thinking.

The shinobi's in Uzu had begun taking shape manipulation a lot more serious since it was one of the Spartans biggest strength. And thanks to them training more in shape manipulation they have been able to master elemental jutsus such as **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique **or **Lightning Beast Running Technique **a lot easier. The reason for this being that the shinobi had more intermediate knowledge on shaping the jutsus and them having to use less chakra. Another advantage they gained was how to go around the different precautions samurais had set up to counter shinobis abilities.

The rivalry between the Spartans and shinobis had also increased both forces quality thanks to both of them wanting to be the best there was in the village.

The economics was also much better in Uzu thanks to the daimyo and Arashikage not fighting each other. A few places around the elemental nation's daimyos and kages were having less than friendly relationships. A great example would be Wind. Their daimyo was currently cutting a lot in Sunagakures founding while he at the same time increased Sunagakures tax to the capital. This had not only created a hate between the daimyo and Kazekage but also the shinobis and samurais.

Another big difference between Uzu and the rest of the shinobi villages around the world were the shinobi system. Instead of being put into different teams made for different missions depending on their skills, they were in Uzu putted into different divisions.

In Uzu you were normally put into an apprenticeship under a jonnin with two others at age 10. This allowed you to have more freedom to improve in the different directions a shinobi could.

It was a hell of a lot better than sitting in a classroom learning the precisely same as the others, it didn't allow you to improve in your own way if you didn't have either a clan or family to teach you in the shinobi arts.

At age 12 you were given a test to see your overall abilities. If you passed this one you were then given a test to see what kind of shinobi you were or what direction you wanted to go in. Depending on the answers the tests gave. You were placed in one of the shinobi divisions, with them being Hunting, Assassination, Medical or intelligence.

The next six months were spent learning the specific skill needed in the division you were placed in. When that were over you were placed with shinobis from the other divisions to learn how to cooperate with them. It wouldn't do well if you could only work with the shinobi in your own division.

At age 13 you were tested once more to how high your skill level was in all arts. And at this point you were given permission to start going on missions with different shinobis all over the divisions. The difficulty on the missions was depending on your skill level.

* * *

**(Council chamber)**

The council chamber in Uzu was of magnificent beauty. The walls and ceiling were decorated with many pictures of different kinds. They ranged from pictures of nature, to grand battles, to pictures of important people in Uzu thought time.

The tables and chairs were beautiful crafted with different decorations on. A rumor once said they were made by Hashirama Senju as a gift to Uzu.

The members of the council were sitting by a long table with the Hokage and daimyo sitting at the ends signifying their importance in the chamber.

Sitting at one end was Hattori Hanzo known throughout the world as Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzo of the salamander) and one of the strongest shinobis though generations. Though here in Uzu he was known as the Tei no arashi (The spy of the storm (i think)). The first title was given to him thanks to his salamander summons. The reason he was known as Tei no arashi in Uzu was because of him going undercover in Amegakure since before the Second Shinobi World War.

He was wearing the traditional outfit of an Uzu shinobi. It consisted of, a pair of steel toed combat boots, loose black cargo pants with bindings at the bottom of the leg, a belt with steel lining meant for a last ditch effort, a short sleeved skin tight t-shirt and a cape on his back with the kanji for Arashikage.

As armor he had a breast plate and a pair of shin guards.

He was a rather muscular man of average height, with long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. He had unusual eyes that displayed dark sclera and light colored irises.

At his right was Mei Terumi known as Akai shi (Red death) she was given the alias because of her auburn red hair and her lava attacks.

She was wearing the traditional outfit of an Uzu kunoichi. It consisted of a pair of high heeled boots, a pair of skintight leather pants and a black top with a low cut showing of a lot of her cleavage. More than one had died being distracted by her looks.

The only piece of armor she wore was a pair of shin guards.

She was a slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn red hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

On Hanzos left was Yajyuu the Mizu akuma (Water demon) or no nidaime O o Motanai Bijū (The second coming of the Tailless Tailed Beast). The first title was given to him both because of his water attacks that resembled demons and his way of fighting that seemed similar to a demon. The second title was given because of his monstrous chakra levels that is said to be equal to his role model Hoshigaki Kisame.

The reason he had such giant reserves was because of the bijuu chakra flowing though his veins. It was said that his grandfathers were the gold and silver brothers.

Yajyuu was only wearing a pair of steel toed combat boots and a pair of blue cargo pants. This allowed everybody to see his impressive upper body.

Yajyuus reason for not wearing anything on his upper body was because of his habit of destroying his shirts.

He was a very tall and muscular shinobi, his body looked like a bodybuilders. He had deep sea blue eyes. His spiky hair was golden with silver streaks; it was styled into a ponytail going all the way down to his waist.

On Yajyuus left side was Hannibal Barca the Zo no Hannibal (Hannibal of the elephants) the reason for this title was because of his clan summons which were elephants. He had managed to create an entire new fighting style with them, making him a legend in the Barca clan.

Hannibal was wearing the typical attire of his clan which consisted of a pair of Aladdin toes shoes, black cargo pants with a large symbol of an elephant, and a long sleeved grey shirt.

He was an average heighted man with a very muscular body. He was completely shaven with a tattoo of an elephant on his head.

Across from Hannibal sat Taka Akechi known as Kengeki no Kami (God of weapons). It was a name he was given thanks to his mastery upon a thousand weapons.

That's at least what the legends said about him.

Taka was wearing an attire specifically designed by his clan not to hindrance any movement or restrict the wearers speed. It consisted of a black and red kimono and a pair of black and red platoon sandals.

He was a tall man with long raven black hair with two bangs framing his face. His eyes were similar to hawks with them being a deep yellow.

At his right sat Yoruichi Shihōin the Kōsoku Aijin (Speed mistress). It was a title given to her because of her mastery over her clan's jutsu **Flash Step.**

Yoruichi wears an orange kimono with a black undershirt underneath. She wore a pair of high heels.

She was a tall dark woman with a lean body built for speed. Her hair was purple and was set into a high ponytail with bangs by the side of her face. She had a pair of orange cat like eyes.

Across her sat the ghost of Uzu, aka the Anbu commander of Uzu.

He was wearing the standard Anbu outfit which consisted of, a pair of black steel toes boot, black cargo pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. He was also wearing three pairs of armor; shin guards metal arm guards and gloves and black chest armor.

His black hair was put into a ponytail; two bangs were framing the black oni mask on his face.

On the Anbu commanders left side sat Oda Nobunaga the right hand man of the daimyo and commander of the Spartans.

Oda was a man of impressive stature, his body sculptured to look every bit of the perfect warrior. Almost every part of his head was shaved; only a small part of the back of his head was left unshaven a ponytail were there.

He wore the traditional attire of the Spartans. This consisted of a pair of boots, a kimono and a pair of Hakama pants. A small helmet and a metal facemask where in front of him on the table.

Across from him sat the military advisor to the daimyo.

Sun Tzu was probably the oldest man still alive. It was said he had fought against the Senju trio which consisted of Hashirama, Tobirama and Toka Senju and won thanks to his legendary strategy skills which had never failed Uzu to this day.

He wore a kimono usually meant for relaxing. Something any other would have been severely punished for. It was just another thing that signified Sun Tzu's importance for Uzu.

Sun was a very short man though at his young days he was said to be a man of impressive height. He had a long grey beard and was bald.

At the end of the table sat Zhuge Liang daimyo of Uzu and one of the world strongest strategically minds. He was wearing an expensive kimono with gold linings and a ruby necklace.

He was a man of average height. His raven black hair was set in a tight ponytail that reached all the way down to his heels. His beard was shaped into the traditionally royal triangle style.

This was the upper council they were the ones who were discussing stuff that lesser council members such as the head of the hospital wouldn't be required to know.

XXX

A deadly silence stretched across the magnificent room. They knew the rules of the council nobody were to speak before the Arashikage or the daimyo.

A short cough from Hanzo brought all members eyes on him. "Today we will be discussing the arrangements for the revelation of our existence." He announced to the council.

A slight widening of some of the councilmembers eyes showed their surprise.

The members began speaking with each other things such as already? Shouldn't we wait? We're being discussed.

Once more a cough from Hanzo brought every member's attention to him "it's been two years since i came here to Uzu. In two years we have been making more progress than every other hidden village has combined. We are the oldest hidden village still in existence. Why should we hide our existence in fear of war? We are the strongest if they want war then we will bring them war and destroy them at the same time." He roared. Bringing smiles and nods of agreement to every members faces.

Hanzo waited a little before continuing, "Now that we agree on revealing our existence we shall talk about how we should do it. The first impression means the most after all."

Sun Tzu the oldest member of the council began nodding sagely to himself before speaking "In three years the land of iron is holding the chunnin exams and they will also be holding the tournament designed to see which hidden village is the strongest. It would be a perfect time to reveal our existence. I'm sure Oda-chan here can work something out with the land of irons leader Mifune-chan. Mifune-Chan has most respect for him after he defeated him."

Nods and cheers of agreement was his answer.

"Now we will have to decide who shall present Uzus strongest shinobi." The daimyo Zhuge Liang said. "Any volunteers." He continued.

A small silence greeted him before the ghost of the council raised his hands before speaking "i believe it would be prudent if i represented Uzu. It's time for the nations to once more fear the Uzumaki and the Panderian clan." His monotone and cold voice ripped through the silence.

Hanzo seeing no one disagreeing with him spoke up "Then it's decided. The ghost of Uzu will represent Uzushiogakure."

"There is just one problem with that. We don't know his name; it would be pretty hard to have a ghost represent us." Yoruichi spoke. She was trying to solve the problem that was nearly everyone's mind in the chambers. Who is the ghost of Uzu?

Hanzo smiled before waving his hand to the ghost.

The ghost seeing what his kage wanted him to do slowly raised his hand up to his mask before removing it. When it was removed it shoved a teenager something which shocked everyone who didn't already know who he was. His eyes were showing the legendary sharingan while a pronounced tear-trough ran under his eyes. "As you probably all guessed, i am Naruto Uchiha." He spoke a small smirk tucking at the corners of his mouth. The reaction he got was that funny.

XXX

The sun was setting and a light breeze ran through the streets of Uzu. It would have been a perfect day to just enjoy the weather. Though one Tsunade Senju was currently dragging her part-time student Naruto Uchiha though the street. It was time for him to get wasted, something which Tsunade had wanted him to ever since she had started training him.

They stopped outside a bar with a big sign saying Arashi-tsuppari (storm bar). It looked like the average bar in Uzu which meant it was clearly above average in the looks department.

"Do we have this?" Naruto asked his sensei, it almost sounded like him whining.

Tsunade just smirked in response, before throwing him into the boot at the far corner. "Get me some sake and keep them coming." She yelled to the bartender.

Naruto spend some time observing his surroundings. Looking for the nearest exit and possible threats against his person. It was a quirk of his, paranoia, it didn't matter where he was he always felt like somebody was a treat to his life. A slam of a sake bottle in front of his face broke him out of his observations. "Chill Naruto, stop being so paranoid and just relax"

XXX

Several hours and sake bottles later, the two were clearly drunk not even there medical skills could get them sober again.

"You know you are cute," Tsunade slurred with a sultry undertone.

"You think so. I actually had a crush on since i became a chunnin," her companion answered.

"Let's take this to my room, shall we?" Tsunade asked a nod was all she got in response before the two of them walked out of the bar.

XXX

_Ah my head is banging, _Naruto thought he tried to remember what happened last night when Tsunade took him to the bar to get wasted. He came up blank it wasn't before he tried to sit up and he felt something on his chest he remembered. Instantly he got up, there was just no way he would take the beating Tsunade would give him if she saw him.

When he looked at her he got a small smile on his face. She was so beautiful and looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He had never understood his feelings for her. He was pretty sure it was love, but yet he didn't react on it. He had lost too much in life; he couldn't take the chance of losing Tsunade. But he couldn't extinguish the hope that Tsunade loved him back and this would be the catalyzer to the start of their relationship. When he saw Tsunade was about to wake up, he instinctly brought his hand down to his crutch.

XXX

Tsunade had never slept better, her pillow was so warm and the way it moved was so relaxing. _Wait moved_, she almost opened her eyes when her "pillow" stopped moving. A sigh escaped her she had to get to the hospital, she was the chief there.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Naruto naked, with only his hands covering his crutch.

In one swift move she jumped back while taking her sheets with her covering her body. The corks in her mind began working in overdrive upon trying to remember what happened.

Then suddenly flashes of what happened last night appeared in her mind. She brought one hand down to her stomach what if she was pregnant, they didn't use protection.

"This didn't happen, never mention it to me again," she suddenly screamed at her student. She had promised herself never to be with everyone ever again after Dan died.

That was just the kind of response Naruto feared he would get. But he still needed her to know how he felt. He had taken risks his entire life why not now.

In a flash he appeared in front of Tsunade. In one more move he wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a hug, his forehead was placed on her shoulder. Then in less than a whisper Naruto told Tsunade about his feelings "i love you!"

XXX

Sorry for the cliffhanger but i kind of liked it there.

I'm sorry for all the OCs, but they had to be there. It's pretty hard to build a new village without new people.

I know it was kind of boring but hey the boring parts always lead up to something great.

I have a poll on my profile about a new story of mine; i would appreciate it if you would take the time to answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't thought that his small announcement to Tsunade about him loving her would lead to this. He didn't even know that she had the same feelings for. He had never imagined that his Sensei the Arashikage had known, or that his rival and fellow student Mei, to had known.

It was those reasons he was standing here, looking at his beautiful bride, who was dressed in a magnificent white dress.

A small elbow thrust into his back by Hanzo his best man, broke him out of his musings. It was time for them to proclaim their love for one another.

"Naruto, do you take Tsunade to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" The priest asked Naruto, who was listening intensely thanks to the elbow thrust into his back.

"I do." He answered the priest, who now turned to Tsunades direction before asking her "Tsunade, do you take Naruto to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do." She answered with a large smile on her face.

"You may kiss the bride." A small was visible on Suns face who was the priest, it wasn't everyday a Senju and Uchiha was married, or even held love for one another.

Naruto then stepped forward; eager to his love, a small smile was visible on his face. Only a single step he managed to take, before Tsunade lunged forward, kissing him sloppily. The surprise of her lunging forward, made him open his mouth in surprise, allowing her to enter his mouth with his tongue.

As soon as their lips were locked the small crowd which only consisted of the counsel, with the exception of Oda Nobunaga, began cheering.

XXX

The reason for Oda not being at the wedding was because of him needing to finalize the deal with his rival and ruler of the land of iron, Mifune.

He was standing patiently in the waiting room outside Mifunes office.

The waiting room was unusually barren; normally they were filled with expensive paintings and other accessories.

This room was completely barren only a single accessory was visible, which consisted of a mat in front of the door to Mifunes office.

A loud "come in," allowed Oda to open the door to the office, which like the waiting room was very Spartan. Only a table with two chairs was visible, Mifune sat at the chair with the wall against his back.

Mifunes veteran eyes quickly scanned over the form of Oda, before a single eyebrow rose in surprise. "What business do a Spartan have here," he started out the conservation with.

"Uzushiogakure will rise once more, and the chunnin exam which will be held here in three years will be the perfect time for our entrance," he answered bluntly, he saw no reason not to, from what he remembered Mifune was a man who liked that kind of things in his warriors.

"And what reason do you have for coming her three years too early for, normally you will ask for an invite 6 month before," he inquired.

"My superiors wanted it to be a secret, meaning that we want to announce our own existence at the exams not before, the first impression means the most after all"

"I guess i can do this favor for you if you answer my question," seeing Oda nod he asked a question "are you Oda Nobunaga?"

A nod from the person across him was his only answer before he disappeared, in what looked like a Body flicker.

XXX

The sun was shining and the birds were chipping. Only the sound of dull thuds against wood ruined the serene sounds.

A few more thuds were heard before the sound of cracking wood appeared. The top half of the tree went flying thanks to the force behind Naruto's fists.

"You know," he heard a voice behind him making him turn.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are if you don't have anything to use it for," His sensei Hanzo lectured before waving his hands at his destroyed surroundings.

"I know what I fight for," Naruto answered with a grim face.

"Oh prey tells what that is?"

"I fight for Uzushiogakure,"

"Of course you do. I asked you what your strength is for," just as Naruto was about to open his mouth he silenced him by continuing. "And don't tell me you are gonna use it to protect Uzu."

A few minutes went by before he answered. "I fight to protect myself and now my wife."

"No you don't. Don't lie to me. This destruction here was not made to improve your strength so you could protect. You did this so you could destroy your enemies. There is one hell of a difference between defending yourself and destroying your enemies," He yelled at his student. "Now get ready," he told him before getting into a low stance.

A few seconds went by. They just kept on looking at each other. Trying to find any weaknesses which there weren't.

Then as a command had been said they sprung into motion.

Kicks, punches, elbows, knees and even heads went flying against each other in a flurry. Their speed was so great that most would see nothing but flashes. A few minutes of this went by before Naruto was kicked back with tremendous force easily strong enough to break lesser men. But not Naruto.

"Come on is that all you can do. I trained you better than that," Hanzo taunted before doing the handsigns for the summoning jutsu.

A giant puff of smoke later and Hanzo stood on Ibuse his personal summon. "**Ah teaching young Naruto another lesson I see,**" Ibuse smoke in a booming voice "**I'm gonna make you pay for last time brat.**"

"Fire Release: Ember," Hanzo shouted while Ibuse shouted. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough," the two techniques combined together creating an enormous inferno heading towards Naruto's position.

Seeing the heat and force behind the flames Naruto decided to dodge it instead of blocking it. Channeling a small amount of chakra into the ground he performed the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to disappear down into the ground.

Hanzo not being deterred by not hitting his target he began doing he yelled, "Earth Release: Earthquake," it took a few seconds for the technique to start. But when it did it created a satisfying result. Trees began falling and soon enough Naruto came out of the ground looking none worse for the wear.

A mist then began flooding the training ground blinding both Hanzo and Ibuse.

"Go underground," Hanzo told his old friend before he touched the ground trying to sense his student by feeling the vibrations in the ground.

A slight widening of his eyes was the only thing that alerted him to his student's appearance behind him before his head was cut of revealing him to be an Earth Clone.

Seeing he had walked right into Hanzo's hand he instantly switched with a clone not a second to late before his clone was speared by several earth spears coming out from the ground.

A small vibration and a body flick later was the only thing alerting him to his senseis arrival before they once more began fighting with nothing but their bodies.

"You have gotten better," he was told.

"You have gotten slower old man," he replied before he jumped back just in time to evade Ibuse whose jaws came out of the ground ready to eat him and kill him with the poison stored in its stomach.

"To slow," he smirked. The bigger summons weaknesses had always been speed. Something which was a specialty of his.

4 shurikens was launched from his deft hands before they multiplied into hundreds. Still not even halfway to their target which was the salamander. Naruto clapped his hands before pushing both forward initiating the Wind Release: Gale Palm. A technique created specifically to use together with weapons.

But before they could hit three earth walls burst out of the ground. Courtesy of Hanzo. The shurikens was then launched back at him thanks to the exploding notes on the back of the walls.

Jumping to the side he landed in water, which surprised him as there was no water earlier in the training ground.

"I got you now," Hanzo yelled at him. Confident that his speed on water was greater than his foes was.

"Only in your dreams old man," Naruto yelled back before he slammed his hands down through the water and onto the ground.

A small rumbling sound came beneath him before a circular amount of earth rose up. About hundred feet into the air it stopped. "I know your every tactic!" He taunted.

"Oh do you." Hanzo replied from behind him. A kunai pressed against his throat. "You are still far away from beating me."

Just then 'Naruto' exploding into dust temporarily blinding Hanzo, giving him the time to kick him in the side of his head sending him crashing down into the ground.

"You were saying,"

"That you are still far away from beating me," Hanzo told him from behind before he stabbed him in the neck with two fingers, showing that he could have killed him if he used a kunai.


End file.
